Involved
by peanut0565
Summary: Mac finds himself in a middle of a mess, that requires everyone elses help.
1. Disturbing Call

Anyways I noticed there was a lack of Mac Taylor angst fics on the internet, im now correcting that..., I don't own any CSI: NY Characters, -.-', FEEDBACK PLEASE! pleaseeeee and ENJOY!

Involved. (title still pending.)

None of his marine training, or police training would have prepared him for what was now happening. There had been an intruder in his own home. His living space, that he rarely visited. He knew there had been an intruder the moment he opened the door, it was chaos in there. Almost everything was tipped over or smashed. Who ever this intruder was, they were looking for something. He pulled out his cell phone and started to dial Stellas' number. She would help him with this puzzle, that directly involved him.

As he pressed the little green dial button, he was suddenly cold cocked. He fell to his hands and knees in shock, his phone had dropped, and scidded across the floor. The intruder was still there, waiting for him. Mac tried to get up quickly, but do to the way he was hit it delayed his movements. It gave the intruder just enough time to close the door behind him and Mac, then pin him to the ground. Mac struggled underneath the mans' grip, but the man had weight and size on his side, making it extremely difficult for the detective to get away.

"Danny, why dont you go home." Stella told the younger detective. Her cellphone rang then. She pulled it out as Danny was turning around. She read it quickly, 'Mac', and sighed flipping it open and bringing it to her ear.

"What can I do for yea, Mac?" She asked bluntly. She listened, on the other end there was just some scrambling noise.

"Mac?" She called into the phone again, looking at the ground. By this time, Danny had easedropped on the conversation and was looking like he was about to move until after the phone call and he got to ask what that was about. Stella put her other hand over her opposite ear, trying to hear better. She then heard a muffled groan. She knew the voice instantly. She started to worry.

"Mac." She insisted.

"What can I do for yea, Mac?" He was so close to the phone that he could hear her voice. But the man on top of him, kept his head buried into the carpet so he couldn't speak, nor breathe for that matter. He continued to try and fight the futile battle.

"Mac?" He heard her again. He then tried to push up, this worked for a second. He was able to groan, but the intruder placed a cloth over it. He felt the cloth over his nose and mouth. The cloth was wet. As he was trying to think his way out of this and fight the intruder, he suddenly felt an affect coming over him. He became more and more drowsy. His movements to escape started to slow down. He finally fell into a world of darkness.

"Mac!" Stella called more ernestly into the phone. No answer, some more scrambling sounds though. Her worry for him was raising now. She heard some soft footsteps over the phone, then it clicked. The phone call was ended. She could feel heart rate starting to rise in her chest. She glanced up to see Danny was still there. He had a confused expression apon his face. She pulled the phone away from her ear, and her other hand as well, slowly shutting the flip phone up.

"Somethings wrong." She stated the obvious.

"Well, I gathered that from your side of the phone call." Danny shot back.

"I better go check his place." Stella said quietly, walking towards the exit of the building.

"I'll come with." Danny kept pace with her.


	2. His Apartment

Alright the don't work as place markers, they don't show up. Mental note To Self. Okay, onto the next bit of reading material! I'm mildly suprised I actually got a review on the first day of posting, if you ask me the CSI:NY section seems kinda...slow... compared to the other sections i look at... Anywho, I'm happy. I love reviews. And I love givin the readers what they want, updating somewhat frequently meaning.

An Answer to My Reader:

**Ziggy**, I apologize for the grammatical errors. I know I need to get a beta, whenever I ask someone if they would help me fix the grammatical errors in my stories, i send it to em and never get a reply back! Its kind of annoying, so much to the point where Im like screw it. I forgot to put a label on the top of the front one saying there are grammatical errors, and yes I know about them, as I usually do. -still in search for a good beta reader who will respond to me...- I will attempt to keep up with this story and finish it. I have a tendency to start a fic and then another while Im doing the first and Ill just drop the first, but If i get enough readers here, that will keep me interested enough to continue to try and finish it. And the few Mac-angst stories that I have found, weren't finished. so if you know of any that are finished, please link em to me, or even if they aren't, i'm in for a good angst fic revolving around Det. Taylor.

And Now onto the Update.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella and Danny pulled into the parking spot infront of Macs' apartment building. She stepped out of the car first, trying to keep her emotions under control. The whole ride over she kept playing the worse case scenarios in her head. Danny stepped out as Stella had rounded the car, He sized the building up. It was like any normal middle-class apartment building, 5 stories high. He fell into step with Stella as they walked up to the front entrance and moved in.

Stella knew exactly where his apartment was. He had let her stay the night a few times, and she had helped him move in after Claire had died. They approached the elevator, and Stella punched in the 'up' button quickly and relatively hard. Her anticipation and worry for what she was about to find made her antsy. She needed to get there as fast as she could. She glanced to Danny, awhile the elevator was making its way down to them.

He was concerned, for him, and especially her. He had watched her in the car. He had never seen her like that; She was usually calm and relaxed. This was different her tone of voice and her body movement was of one concerned for the wellfare of a lover. Everyone knew Mac and Stella had a deep friendship, Danny even picked up a bit of an initimate feeling at least one sided. He knew Stella loved Mac, what he didn't know was if Mac loved her. Mac was a hard one to figure out, hard to read.

The elevator finally got to the lobby level, Stella jumped in, Danny quickly followed her, and they were off to the fourth floor. She tapped her foot impatiently as the number of floors they ascended. Danny knew better, and stayed quiet. He didn't want to set her off in this state. The silence in the elevator was uncomfortable for both of them, as they both wanted off as quickly as possible.

Finally They reached the fourth floor, the elevator doors slide open. The hallway was poorly lit, and the walls were a dank looking color. It looked sadly like a dungeon. Stella never could figure out why Mac had to choose a place so depressing. Maybe that was one of the reasons why he never left the office, but his office was kind of the same way. It gave off a depressing feeling.

The two detectives stepped slowly off the elevator, an erie feeling creeped over them. As if something was very wrong about this place. Stella slowly creeped down the hallway, past the first, and the second doors. The third one was ajar. She felt her heart fall into the pit of her stomach. It was Macs' apartment.

Stella approached the door slowly, glancing down at the floor inside, from the view. She pulled out some rubber gloves from her coat, and put them on. She glanced at Danny, He was doing the same thing. Once Stella had the gloves on she gently placed the palm of her hand on the door, and put pressure on it. Stella eased the door open more, only to gasp at the sight before her.

"Danny." She gasped, stepping into the apartment. The younger detective followed, scanning the area in pure shock.

"Who would do this?" Danny asked allowed, obviously stunned at the state of the apartment. It was complete and utter chaos. Everything was everywhere, broken, tossed over, fumbled through. Papers were scattered across the floor, and furniture was turned over.

Stellas' eyes drifted downward, and now stared at red blotches in a centralized area. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes now.

"Mac." She whispered quietly, knowing no one would hear her.

"Mac!" Danny yelled through the apartment.

------

Thats it for now, all I got time to write, stay tune for the next installment, please review please.


	3. Coming To

Sweet, my reviews quadropled... :D dances Yes i love reviews alot... ., Anywho, I'm still waitin to see season 2 of CSI:NY, ive read all the eps, but i wanna see em, especially the last 2 eps! they sound intense. Anywho. Thanks everybody for reviewin, Im glad theres a bit of interest in this :)

Answers to the Reviews:

**Wolfsong98**: I hope you will be pleased with what I have instore for the dear CSI team, and Mac :)

**Fruitbat00**: I'm known for fun cliffies...(some might view em as cruel and unusual punishment on the readers though o.o) :D thanks for commenting, and I'll Try and keep up with updating.

**Apodrru**: Thanks :D I'll keep on with it as long as theres interest in it

Onto the Update, Enjoy Folks, and Please Keep Reviewing, and if you havent yet, please do so, I love to heard feedback, critiques, comments, such and such :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He came to with a thick fog floating around, keeping him from being able to use any of his senses properly. Pain cut through the fog, in the form of a headache. A headache that would resemble closely to a bad hangover. As the fog lifted slowly, he remembered he had drank nothing to cause this bad of a hangover headache. He actually hadn't had an alcoholic beverage in the last week.

The events of what had happened before he blacked out came flooding back to him. The fog had lifted enough now for him to remember finding his apartment in such a state that reminded him of a warzone. He remembered dialing Stella to help him, but everything else; he was drawing up a blank.

He felt stiff as he slowly opened his eyes a crack. The bright natural light was disarming at first. He blinked a few times to adjust, then opened them fully. He glanced around, and found he was on a boat of some sort. The detective was propped up against the back of the drivers' seat. His hands tied behind his back, and his torso tied his arms tightly to his back, and also to the back of the drivers' seat. He pulled on his hands for a second to test how tight the hold was. Pain shot through his wrists, as had to bite back a gasp of pain. They had to be at least sprained. Mac sighed quietly glancing at his feet, his ankles were tied together too.

What was he doing on a boat? He wondered, as he felt the slight rocking of the small waves crashing up against the boat. He looked around to take in all he could from his angle, but saw no life form. Who ever had taken him from his apartment, had to have had a reason? Was the man still there even. There was an odd silence there, as Mac thought about what was going on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mac!" Danny yelled through the apartment. Stella glanced up to Danny, as he looked at her. He then spotted what Stella had discovered, now very concerned himself for his bosses' sake. He moved quickly and carefully through the apartment, searching to see if their boss was still in the facinity.

"Mac!" Stella called out this time, her voice on the verge of breaking. She searched the areas Danny didn't start with.

"He's not here." Danny hissed in frustration after a minute of searching the small apartment. Stella came back into the same room, and just stood there in silence for a second. She placed her hand over her mouth and her other hand around her abdomen.

"I'll call Don and Aiden for back-up." Danny said as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next fix for yea guys, Enjoy, please review as well :D


	4. East River

Alright I'm on a role, Note to readers, I usually dont do two a day updates a story, but i seem to have run into alot of time on my hands. So yea. Your getting spoiled by the writer right now :) I love your reviews though. So I will write this before I'm completely shit-faced cuz my brothers' feedin me mikes' hard lemonade thingies with alcohol, they are good and all. I finally stopped him after tipping off my drink twice. O.O. I dont wanna experience my first hangover just yet, thank you very much. ANYWHO!

Answering my Reader:

**Fruitbat00:** I am a huge Mac fan too. I'm happy I made your weekend for the Mac-angst story. I like to have it so you dont know it all from the very beginning, whats the fun in that? I always say. But then again in a movie I'm good at predicting the ending, as well as a story, and how it goes. Anywho, I know I got grammar mistakes that makes it a little harder to read, the flow isn't as nice, but my usual point is to get my sequence of events through it. And Hopefully this will indulge your impatient needs for a bit. And I like to see Mac in trouble too... :D

Onto the update Now! Enjoy, and please keep reviewing, I love to hear from the readers :D And it gives me the will to continue

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had lost track of the time. He didn't even try to break free after the small attempt that made him realize he was injuried. If he had to guess how much time had past, Mac would guess somewhere around the time of a few hours. Less then a 1/4 of the day for certain. He tried to process the scene around him, pick up any hints of life on the boat, or clues to why he was on the boat. The detective was finding nothing though, he seemed to be alone there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The police had arrived with Detective Don Flack and Aiden Burn. Stella gave the police all the correct information to place Mac in the missing persons' sector of the department. She told them, as well as showed them, that foul play was evident. Mac Taylor was taken against his will. They asked her if he would have had any enemies. She didn't know how to respond to that one, all the people that would have a grudge against him were behind bars by now. That came with the job, the criminals would hate the detective for finding the concrete evidence to put them behind bars.

The police had covered the door with the yellow tape, allowing no one aside from the fellow detectives and the other police to enter. The four detectives then had set to work recovering evidence that would lead them to who had taken their boss.

Stella held a pair of tweezers tightly between her fingers. She used the tool with skill, plucking a piece of the blood soaked carpet from the floor. She gently placed it in an orange envelope and closed it. She glanced up to see her three other collegues, dusting the place for prints, and gathering other evidence. All of them worked quietly, uncomfortably, concerned for their boss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac finally started to get impatient. Waiting around tied up like this, was doing nothing for the current situation. He started to tug at the rope around his wrists again. He winced as the pain shot through his arms, but he continued to pull on them. Leaning forward as much as he could. He cried as he heard a sickening snap of one of the bones in his left wrist give way. Incidently that was enough for him to slide his hand out of the rope. He managed to pull the arm to his side were it met its' next obstacle, the next set of ropes that constricted his chest. He was able to get a good look at his wrist then, it was black and blue. There were some scraps on it, and a good case of rope burn that edged the sides of the bruising that was caused by the broken bone.

The detective then pulled the other arm to the opposing side. The rope was still mangled around it. He moved the arm upward towards the rope that was constricting his chest, and pulled on them. One hard tug was enough to loosen them. He pulled the thick rope off his chest and it aside. He pulled his injuried wrist up to his chest. He could feel the bruises from the rope. It was wrapped around him tightly. He then quickly unwrapped the rope around his ankles and slowly climbed to his feet.

He felt dizzy at first when he stood to his full height. He was on some type of speed boat he had noticed quickly. Water surrounded him, as he took in a full view of his surroundings. The detective figured he was in the East River.

He moved to the drivers seat and tried to get the boat going. He then noticed there was no gas. He slammed his good hand down on the steering wheel in frustration. He then looked around again.

Mac would have to swim to shore. He eyed up the closest edge, that he figured, and took a deep breathe. He dived into river, without taking in the fact that it was spring, and the water was icy cold. He surfaced quickly, gasping, and shivering now. He felt his muscles start to freeze up, and he knew the cold would get to him before he reached the shore. Mac knew this was going to be a race against time, and hopefully he would last enough to feel the earth beneath him once more. He started to swim towards the shore then, desperatly going as fast as he could.


	5. Nothing

Next update here and now. Please Review, and gimme Feedback

**Fruitbat00:** your welcome :D and thanks for readin

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The water was much colder then he could have ever imagined. It was getting colder by the second it felt like. He used his forearms for power, as his wrists were now frozen, and hurting badly. His body was freezing up on him, but he was determined to get shore. It seemed so much farther away since he dove into the water, but there was no turning back now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The CSI team was back at the lab by now, rifting through the evidence left in Macs' apartment. Stella was feverishly working on that carpet strain that she had picked up, pulling DNA off of it. She was now scanning it through the known database.

"These fingerprints aren't showing up on any database." Danny hissed in frustration as he walked up behind Stella.

"The blood from the carpet isn't getting any matches either." Stella sighed as the negatives from comparing the DNA kept flashing by.

"We'll at least we know its' not Macs' blood." Danny placed a hand on her shoulder gently. He knew that everyone from the police apartment was on the database. That was the first thing you did when you were hired.

"Yea..." She sighed heavily, her collegues' attempt to comfort was doing nothing for her at the moment. She put her hand over her eyes, and let her head fall to look at the ground.

"Its' been 12 hours, he could be dead by now." Stella hissed quietly.

"Don't say that." Danny yelled at her angry, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around to face him, face-to-face.

"Be optomistic, this is Mac Taylor we are talking about here." Danny stared straight into her eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac finally felt the mud of the bottom of the river beneath his body. He dug his elbows and feet into it as he slowly crawled, army-style, the rest of the way. He was gasping, drenched, and shivering heavily. His energy was almost gone. He just barely managed to pull himself completely out of the water. He curled into a partical fetal position for warmth, as he passed out.


	6. Found

"Stella, We got another crime scene to look at." Don spoke while holding a hand over the phone.

"I'm kind of busy right now." Stella shrugged it off, she was still dead set on finding something useful from Macs' apartment.

"This is something you need to look at." Don said urgently. Stella growled quietly standing up and walking over to him.

"What is it." She hissed. Don knew she was tired, and now she was cranky too.

"Someone found a body while they were walking their dog. They called 911, the vic seems to be still alive. They think hes' Mac, but not sure. They took him to Memorial hospital." Don told her straight out. Stellas' heart skipped a beat then, they found him alive. She let out a shaky sigh.

"I'll go idientify him, you take the others to the crime scene." Stella said quietly then started to move away. Don put a hand on her shoulder pausing her. She turned her head around and looked at him, tears threatening to spill.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes." She said sternly, pulling away from him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride over to Memorial Hospital was angonizingly long. She tried to keep calm, and not speed in the car. She needed to see him so badly though. She prayed he wasn't hurt badly. She prayed she would recognize him. All these thoughts ran through her head as she pulled into the parking lot.

She nearly jumped out, and ran towards the ER entrance. She stopped right at the nurses' station and saw the young male nurse glance up at her.

"Can I help you miss?" He asked.

"Ah, Yes, the police just brought in a victim they think to be Detective Mac Taylor. I've come to confirm that." Her voice was quivering, barely professional. It told of her stress, and concern.

"Okay, He was just pulled out of the trauma room. He's in that room over there." The nurse pointed to the one where a couple of police men were standing. Stella took a deep breathe and stepped towards the officers.

"I'm CSI, I've come to confirm the idientity." She tried to maintain a somewhat professional tone.

"Right this way" The officer opened the door for her.

Stella held her breathe as she stepped through it. She moved towards the victims bed, getting a better look at the face. She gasped quietly, it was him. His skin was so pale, tinted an off shade of pale blue. There was a tube that was in his mouth, going down his throat, helping him breathe. The ventilator was connected to the other end of the tube, forcing oxygen into his lungs every few seconds. His almost black hair was slicked back, and wet still. He looked peaceful aside from that.

Stella then glanced up to the nurse. "I need to take a few pictures, could you please assist me?" Stella asked, her voice was at ease more now. She was glad to see he was alive, but by the looks of it just barely. And now she was going to have to explore the damage done to him.

The nurse nodded slightly moving over to her. Stella got the camera ready, and took a snapshot of Macs' face. She then pulled down the sheets with one hand. His arms were at his sides, underneath the blanket. Braces were on his wrists at the moment.

"Can you remove the braces for a moment?" Stella asked glancing to the nurse.

"Okay." The nurse took the brace off his left wrist and laid it down on the bed side. Stella winced at the angry bruises, they were large and ugly. It took her a second to bring herself to take a picture of it. The nurse then rotated the wrist to its side, Stella took a picture of it that way, then said she was ready to move onto the next wrist. The nurse put the one they had just taken pictures off back in the wrist, then did the other just the same.

"There is also some bruising on his chest, back, and ankles." The nurse said while looking at Mac's chart.

"I will need to take pictures of everything." Stella sighed heavily. The way the bruises were arranged they looked like he was tied up like an animal. After another ten painful minutes of taking pictures; Stella had everything she needed. The next thing was to take samples from underneath Macs' fingernails. Through all this processing he didn't even wake.


	7. Second Crime Scene

Wow, I take a day off and poof its off the front page... This section gets alot more updates a day then I originally though:D

Anywho, for anyone who wants to know I finally got to see the saeson 2 finale, loved it. bought random season 2 eps from itunes so now ive seen all of season 1 and like 4 eps of season 2 lmao

Onto the update, please review :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don, Danny, come here a second" Aiden called out to her partners, and motioned for them to come to her. Danny got to there first, holding a flash light in his hand, followed by Don.

"Yea, Aiden, whatcha find?" Danny asked, glancing down to what Aiden was looking at. The sun was starting to set and the buildings casted a shadow over the crime scene.

"What do you make of this." Aiden knelt down close to the mud. The two male detectives soon followed.

"He crawled out of the river." Danny said quietly after a few moments of silent observing of the tracks.

Don was attracted to one particular part of the tracks. He carefully reached his hand down there, and pulled out a muddy piece of rope. He pulled out a vanilla envelope and put the evidence inside and sealed it shut.

Aiden had pulled out the camera, as Danny placed a marker next to the tracks. The female detective took pictures of the tracks that lead from the base of the river to where they had found him.

Dons' phone rang then. He stepped back and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. He glanced at the caller ID and it was Stella.

"Is it him?" Don asked once he flipped the phone up and placed it to his ear.

"Yeah. Did you get anything from there?" Stella asked over the phone.

"Not much, it looks like he crawled out of the river." Don answered.

"When I processed him, it looked like he was tied up." Stella sighed heavily.

"Other then that, how is he doing?" Don asked, wondering what kind of condition his boss was in.

"Hes' got a broken left wrist, sprained right wrist, sprained ankles. Bruises around the chest, wrists, and ankles. And a bad case of hypothermia as the doctor tells me. He said Mac won't come around for awhile." Stella bite back tears as she explained the condition to Don over the phone. Don breathed a sigh of relief, he was expecting alot worse.

"How bout we meet back at the lab, see if this second crime scene helps us more then the first." Don said to her.

"Thats what I was thinking. I got photos of Macs' injuries, and his cloths from when they found him." Stella said.

"Alright, See yea at the lab then." Don said then hung up the phone.


End file.
